With the widespread of the Internet, computer becomes an essential equipment in either home environment or work environment. Using a browser on a computer to access the Internet becomes more frequent to people. In particular, with the rapid popularization of smart terminals such as smart phones and tablet PCs, using a terminal browser to access the Internet becomes routine behavior for many people. When a user uses a browser on a smart terminal to open a webpage, if the wireless network speed is limited, or if the performance of the smart terminal is limited, it may be very time consuming to open the webpage, and the user to wait for the webpage, affecting the user experience. A key factor that affects the time efficacy for opening a webpage is that the downloading time of the webpage content is too long.
Currently, a webpage pre-reading method is generally used on potential webpages to realize the fast opening of a webpage by the user. When a user is browsing a current webpage, the webpage pre-reading method can determine one or more next webpages that are potentially to be accessed by the user from the server side. After the determination, the related data and resources of the one or more next webpages can be pre-read to a local cache before the user accessing the one or more next webpages. In response to receiving an indication that one webpage is requested by the user, the related data can be read from the local cache and the requested webpage can be presented to the user directly. The webpage pre-reading method can avoid a waiting process for downloading the webpage, and thereby shorten the response time of a webpage access operation performed by a user.
There are two types of existing webpage pre-reading method. The first one can determine one or more keywords on the current page that indicate one or more next webpages that are potentially to be accessed, such as “next page,” etc. Then data and resources of the one or more next webpages can be pre-read from one or more links corresponding to the one or more keywords to the local cache. The second one can obtain webpage list from the server side, and then sequentially pre-read the data and resources of multiple webpages in the webpage list to the local cache.
However, the existing webpage pre-reading method may have certain problems. The first type webpage pre-reading method is only suitable for some special webpages that are linked by multiple hyperlinks. For those webpages do not have page order, such as news pages, the first type webpage pre-reading method cannot predict a next webpage that is likely to be browsed by a user, therefore cannot speedup the displaying of the webpage. The second type webpage pre-reading method requests pre-reading a large amounts of data of multiple webpages potentially to be browsed, which may seriously occupy the spaces of the local cache, and may even result in insufficient cache space, thereby slow down the performance of the smart terminal.
Accordingly, the present disclosure provides a webpage pre-reading method, an apparatus and a smart terminal thereof to at least partially alleviate one or more problems set forth above and to solve other problems in the art.